It was Him
by MelodyLS
Summary: Elizabeth fights herself and those around her as she decides what she wants most in the world. It starts out on the storyline and sways further from it as you read. Rated for future chapters, first POTC fic. Begins over halfway through DMC
1. Kraken

First fic for POTC, hope it's good enough! Feel free to leave reviews, good or bad. Thanks for reading (:

Elizabeth sat on the steps, staring out to the open sea. Her thoughts had wandered to a dangerous place, of thoughts she had wrapped up, put in a box in the corner of her mind labeled "do not open" and locked away. The lock had a way of wiggling itself lose when she let her thoughts run wild. As someone passed by her on the stairs, she was slightly startled and noticed Jack approaching her. She leaned back on the steps, a look of displeasure crossing her face due to her allowance the thoughts to come out of their hiding place in the back of her mind.

Jack swung around the post of the steps, seating himself too close for Elizabeth's comfort at the moment. His scent hit her like a brick wall. "My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me you are troubled." She swallowed as he spoke, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away and rolling her eyes.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I am so ready to be married." She defended, speaking a little too quiet and feeling guilty for such a lie. She had to push Jack away to prevent these thoughts that drove her mad. Jack was startled by such words from her mouth, knowing her love for freedom conflicted with the words tumbling from her mouth. _How can she marry such a whelp, who would allow her but a moment o' freedom before settlin' for the rest of her life?_

Jack uncorked his rum, tilting it toward her invitingly as he carefully phrased his next words. "You know, Lizzie" he cleared his throat as she processed the pet name, giving him a confused look. "I am Captain of a ship. I could perform a marr-i-age right here, right on this deck, right... now." Elizabeth looked in disgust before shoving the rum back to his hands.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said as she walked away. _What an improper proposal of marriage, for one._ The thought slipped through her mind before she could give a better reason. She walked away but Jack persistently followed.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us." He approached from behind as she looked off to the waters.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and-and a moral center... and personal hygiene." She listed off whatever came to mind, damning herself for her stutter.

"Trifles," Jack said after sniffing his underarm. "You will come over to my side, I know it." He came closer, testing her boundaries with each step. She noticed his voice had dropped in the slightest.

"You seem very certain." She avoided his eyes. He didn't miss that she avoided commenting on her stance on the matter.

"One word, luv: _curiosity_." He moved closer to her. "You long for freedom... You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To _act_ on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's _like_. One day... you won't be able to resist." He felt rather pleased, leaving her at a loss for words for a split moment as he could almost see each wheel in her head turning about.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" The question threw him off. _You!_ he wanted to yell, embarrass himself by telling her it was all her fault.

"My compass works fine." His lame retaliation came.

"Because you and I _are_ alike. And there will come a moment where you have the chance to show it—to do the right thing."

"I love those moments, I like to wave at them as they pass by!" Jack interjected before he stepped away, trying to put distance between them as his plan had apparently failed.

"You will have a chance to do something, something courageous and when you do, you'll discover something." his eyes flickered from her lips to her eyes sadly "That you're a good man." A smile found its way to his face. _And here I was, believing the lass would put me down._

"All evidence to the contrary." He retorted, not accepting her pleasant response but feeling the pride swell in his chest due to her faith in him.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" She turned to face him

"Do tell, dearie" Elizabeth looked at him knowingly, getting closer.

"Curiosity." He was at a loss as she turned his statement around on him. "You're going to want it. A chance to be admired … and gain the rewards that follow." Her huff made him wonder what rewards she spoke of. "You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it _tastes like_." His mouth hung open for a moment, showing his surprise. His eyes widened in realization of the power her words held over him, how arousing she was to him by nothing more than words.

"I do want to know what it tastes like." He turned, pinning her to the railing. His hand traveling up to her face to brush away a few stray hairs. He didn't hear the words she spoke as he imagined the many ways he could turn her sweet words into sweet cries, and not but a second later he felt an odd sensation in his hand. Upon peeking at his hand, he was startled by a black spot.

* * *

Elizabeth felt true fear when tentacles scattered the crew of the Pearl, destroying everything in their path. After seeing Jack paddle away without so much as a fight, her will to defeat the Kraken had been even stronger. The fight was hard, most of the crew ran as she aimed the gun to the barrels but didn't want to shoot until Will was freed. She felt certain death had come when her leg was gripped, pulling her down hard. _Damn you, Jack, damn you and your cowardliness._

Luck came as the tentacle was severed and she was free again. She recovered quickly, but the gun was snatched up before she could reach it. The holder quickly let loose as they were flung through the air by another tentacle. She climbed for the gun, trying her damnedest.

She finally held it when a boot stomped down, preventing her from her duty. Looking up, warmth spread through her icy, betrayed heart even at such a terrible time. _You came back._ A smile spread across her as she continued up the steps, holding onto his leg like a frightened child to their mother. Jack took the gun, shooting right after Will dropped from the tangle. Elizabeth held tighter, watching the barrels explode before the crew emerged as the Krakens burns subdued it shortly.

"Captain, orders?!" Gibbs called

"Abandon ship, into the longboat," Jack replied as he walked, knowing time was limited and the odds were against them.

Elizabeth's mind was wild. _The Kraken, it wants Jack. Not us. He abandoned us before, who's to say he won't again? Why do I care so much that he is alive? That he came back? How can I feel safe as the boat around me crashes to the ground, just because of a pirate?_

"Jack, the Pearl!"

"She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right, we have to head for land," Elizabeth interjected, agreeing with him. It hurt all the same that she would agree with such a statement about the Pearl.

" 's a lot'a open water"

"It's a lot'o wa'er" the interjections followed.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the pearl." Will joined the conversation.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope!" Gibbs declared, beginning the process.

As the others went, Elizabeth turned to Jack as he goodbye to the Pearl. _I don't know what it is that draws me to you_ her thoughts jumbled her mind.

"Thank you, Jack" she approached him.

"Yer not free yet, luv." She knew something had changed, with how he looked into her eyes. Full of sadness, and something she couldn't quite name.

"You came back." She smiled, coming closer. "I always knew you were a good man."

"Lizzie, ye have to go, now." The kohl around his eyes seemed to bring them a depth she had never seen in anyone else.

"We have to get on the long boat, Jack." She corrected him, taking his hand to pull to the waiting crew.

"No, 'Lizabeth. Jus' you 'nd the crew." She turned to face him, the confusion and hurt flashing across her face. She started to form words but was unable to decide which ones.

"Jack!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You can't be serious, you have to come with us."

"It wants me, luv. While it takes down the Pearl ye can escape and get to land. Ye have to." He guided her closer to the longboat waiting below.

"No!" She cried "You can't Jack"

"We have to go!" Will hollered from the boat.

She threw herself at him, met his lips and allowed herself to get lost for just a moment in what could have been. A heat blossomed in her chest, spreading to each part of her body. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, and at the same time, it was if she had never breathed true air before. His tongue met hers with a fire she had never felt, a fierce compassion that had been left to burn slowly for far too long as it now spread like wildfire throughout them. He tasted of rum, salt, and something entirely Jack in itself. His right arm wound about her waist, pulling her close as he admired the new feeling as well.

Before she could comprehend the kiss fully, he took her by the shoulders, pulling her to face him. _An engaged woman kissing another man, Captain Jack Sparrow at that, while her husband-to-be waits in the boat for her so that they may row to safety. And I don't feel the slightest regret for wishing to stay with the Captain instead._

"I'll stay with you." The words tumbled out as a whisper.

"And what o' William?" He shook his head at her.

"To Davy Jones locker with William! I won't leave you here, Jack."

"Pirate." His accusation was not one of malice, but more of an admiration that she so willingly could state her desire to stay with him than keep William and herself alive. He kissed her again, backing her toward the boat as she didn't take notice. He pulled back "This be the only way, don't ye see?" He wanted to kiss her again but feared William would see them. " 'm not sorry, Lizzie." He pushed her over the edge of the railing, allowing her to fall down to the waiting boat, landing mostly on Will.

"NO!" She screamed

"Go, I'll take the Kraken meself lads, get out while ye can!" Jack hollered to the men before returning to the middle of the ship, watching the boat paddle away as Elizabeth's sobs grew faint. The last voice he heard was that of a fair-headed governor's daughter using all her might to yell "Pirate!" Before the Kraken emerged from the depths of the sea once again.


	2. You Can't

Elizabeth hadn't avoided Will purposefully; however, it seemed that their paths hadn't crossed since their escape from the Pearl. He finally caught her while no one was meandering around to listen and approached her. "How long do we continue not talking?"

"Once we rescue Jack, everything'll be fine" Elizabeth said, more to herself than to him. She felt guilty, not for kissing Jack but for the feelings it had ignited in her. She could no longer look at Will, much less kiss him.

"Then we rescue Jack." He assured her, but she only turned and walked away.

"For what we want most… there is a cost must be paid in the end" Tia Dalma seemed to appear from nowhere. Will gave a glance before continuing on.

"Barbossa, ahead!" He shouted.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." The cackling pirate took joy in the confusion of the crew.

"Lost?" Elizabeth shouted.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was!" He braced himself for the decent to World's End.

"We're gaining speed." A call came, but Elizabeth was torn. She didn't want to die, but would it be so much different than living without the fire that had been doused in her soul?

"Aye." She had to save Jack, if it were at all possible she must do it.

"To stations!" her feet moved without her brains thoughts demanding it. "All hands to stations!"

"Huh?"

"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way." Will shouted, scattering the crew.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa demanded.

"Blimey." The fall was well within view, the sound of falling water getting closer with each second.

"You've doomed us all." She snarled to Barbossa

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Her heart pounded, trying to prevent the fall. The ship turned at their efforts but tipped on the edge. She didn't hear much else before the ship descended into the rush of water below as she clung to anything sturdy she could find. _Jack._ Was her only though as the cold water rushed up, consuming them all and chilling her to the bone.

* * *

Jack allowed his ship to be taken to the sea, standing handsomely and hoping for an escape. He noticed a lot of people that weren't him, taken back for a moment. He managed to leave the ship and return to the shore to investigate. His crew-or the one he was imagining at least- flocked to him in excitement.

"Mr. Gibbs!" his voice authoritative.

"aye, lad!" Gibbs was startled by the harsh tone upon rescue.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then." Jack was outraged that his own mind couldn't give his imaginations the ability to read it.

"Sir?" Gibbs had feared as much, Jack had gone mad within the locker.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why?" he demanded. "Why is that, sir?"

"Sir, you're..." Gibbs didn't know how to delicately word this. "You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n."

"I know that." Jack defended. "I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa's call spun Jack to him.

"Oh, Hector. It's been too long. Hasn't it?" Jack said striding towards him.

"Aye.. Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa's hostility shone through. "You shot me."

"No, I didn't." Jack's denial rang before he moved on. "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." His smile spiked jealousy within Elizabeth, though she knew she had no right.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will exclaimed.

"William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one." Jack smugly questioned.

"No."

"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here." His logic seemed to be enough to convince him.

"Jack. This is real. We're here." Elizabeth finally spoke, his eyes snapping to settle on her.

"The Locker, you say?" he questioned Gibbs mostly.

"Aye" Gibbs nodded

"We've come to rescue you." Her smile reached him, convincing him even further.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing." She knew his pride wouldn't allow him to be rescued, he was Jack Sparrow after all.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa pointed out to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl" Jack and Barbossa nearly reached their argument but Will interrupted.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added, gripping Jack's sleeve

"The song has been sung. The Bret'ren Court is called." Tia Dalma was at his other side.

"Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack!" Gibbs said "The world needs you back somethin' fierce!"

"And you need a crew" Will added.

Jack stopped, slowly turning around. "Fair enough. All right." He moved over to Tia Dalma "You're in." As he moved on to Ragetti, "Don't need you ... you scare me!" he said Jack proceeded down the line, eyeing each man. "Gibbs, you can come. Marty." He grimaced as he came to Pintel, then passed him over without a word. "Cotton. Cotton's parrot, a little iffy … but at least I'll have someone to talk to. Lizzie" he gestured to Elizabeth and smiled, ignoring those around her to which Will giving her a questioning look. When he got to Tai Huang, he stopped short, "Who're you?"

"Tai Huang." He indicated the men standing behind him with a tilt of his head. "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder," Tai Huang responded.

"I have a ship," Jack offered, smiling knowing no others had anything.

Tai Huang smiled back. "That makes _you_ the highest bidder."

"Good man!" Jack declared, turning around and shouting out orders. "Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!" He reached for his compass, flipped it open, then stared as it continued to spin, meaning he still was at a loss.

"Jack," Barbossa said with a grin to match. Jack slanted him a glance, eyes narrowing. "Which way you going, Jack?" He patted the rolled-up charts he held in his hands, his grin widening smugly, the monkey Jack perched on his shoulder screeching in agreeance. Will, Ragetti, and Pintel stood behind him.

* * *

Will spotted Elizabeth sitting on the stairs to the deck, staring at seemingly nothing but the supplies. He approached from behind, letting her see him before he spoke.

"You didn't want to leave Jack to the Kraken." He stated the obvious, their first time addressing the wedge between them.

"He's rescued now, it's done with." She wouldn't meet his gaze.

"It would have come back Elizabeth, we wouldn't have made it. He's just a pirate, not that he was truly ever dead anyway" his words pierced her, she felt anger well up within her.

"He is a Captain and my friend. He is not just a pirate, William. It doesn't matter, I had no choice in the matter." She replied truthfully, recalling him disregarding her pleas as she landed in the boat.

"You chose to fight his choice to let us live." This much was true, she fought until she saw the Kraken rise up to claim him. Will's feelings were clearly hurt that she so openly cared about another man.

"His death wasn't a burden I wanted to bear." She replied honestly, though she knew there was no reason for her to bear it in the first place.

"But you did bear it, didn't you? Was it because someone died to save you, or because it was him dying to save you? I thought..." Will accused but fell off at the end, and she suddenly didn't care what he thought anymore.

"Because it was him, William. Is that what you want to hear?" she spat her words at him, letting him have her anger for this.

"I thought you loved him." As she attempted to flee he pushed her back to the support beam. "If you fight your battles alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't." She answered quickly, looking dead in his eyes, before pushing his arm off and taking up the stairs


	3. Goodbye

_**Sorry if you tried to read this when I first attempted to post! I'm not sure what was going on with the formatting but I believe it's fixed now :)**_

Jack noticed that something had caught the interest of his crew, so he followed the crowd. Elizabeth was just a few step in front of him when she was overcome with joy.

"It's my father, we've made it back! Father! Father here, look here!" She exclaimed, jumping at the thought of seeing him again.

"Elizabeth," Jack waited for her to turn and focus her attention on him before continuing, "we're not back.." He knew from the fallen look on her face that her heart was breaking. She looked at him for a moment, deciding whether to believe him or not before she turned to her father again.

"Father!" Her plea was aggressive, but he turned to her.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" His question only made her fear grow.

"No, no" she shook her head and mouthed.

"I think I am" his words shook her.

"No you can't be!" She walked to continue talking to him.

"There was this chest, you see, it's hard. At the time it seemed so important." Elizabeth couldn't believe what her father spoke."Come aboard!"

"And a heart," he continued as if she hadn't spoke "I learned that if you stab the heart yours must take its place, and you will sail the seas for eternity. The dutchman must have a captain. Silly thing to die for." He seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Elizabeth ran to help throw the rope to him, refusing to let him go. "Take the line."

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth"

"Father the line take the line!" As it slid off his small boat she ran for him.

"She mus' not leave da ship!" Tia Dalma exclaimed, to which all the ship ran to prevent her from jumping.

"Father!" Jack ran to her, not willing to let her go despite the hurt she was feeling. "Please come with us, please I wont leave you!" Her cries broke the hearts of all of the crew.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Her father called to her as Jack caught her by the midsection, pulling her down. "Please I wont let you die!" He wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from attempting to follow her father.

The rest of the crew stood, watching the strong woman they knew fall apart in their captains arms.

"Is there a way?" Jack asked Tia Dalma. She shook her head negatively.

"Him at peace." Elizabeth sobbed into Jack's chest, allowing him to support her weight as she wept fiercely.

"Well, whata you standing around starin' at!" Jack pulled her closer as he attempted to take the attention off of her. The crew disbanded, finding their proper stations and avoiding eye contact with the captain. Even Barbossa wouldn't argue with the man as he comforted Elizabeth. Will stood, unsure of what to do. "I'll be sure that she isn't bothered until she is ready, even by me." He vowed to Will. Will nodded before trailing off somewhere else. Jack picked her up under her back and knees like a newlywed bride and carried her off to his cabin. Once inside he used his foot to kick the door shut and laid Elizabeth on his bed before covering her with the blankets.

"I know ye don't have many clothes, if ye have any at all. Feel free to have anything ye find to make ye more comfortable." He slid a necklace from his neck, laying it beside her. "Gibbs is the only one with another key, I'll tell him to keep it from everyone, even me." He ran his hand over her hair gently before straightening up to leave. Her hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back to her. He sat on the bed, rubbing her back with his fingers as her sobs lightened.

"I know that I am not a good woman. I know that I have done wrong in my life, lied, cheated, stole, and more. But my father was a good man. He did nothing wrong in his life to deserve this. Is this a way of punishing me?"

"Lizzie you can't blame this on yourself. The ones to blame are those who're over turning the seas."

"It's not fair, Jack" he could feel her sobs in his own chest, the pain surely unbearable for her as it was nearly unbearable to hear her cries.

"I know it's not, dear Lizzie. We won't let them go without showing them the unfair judgements they're bringing. I won't let your fathers death be forgotten by them." He pulled her up, stroking her hair and allowing her to sob into his chest until she wore herself out.

Once asleep Jack attempted to lay her down but even in her sleep she would not have it, a tightly gripped fist around his vest prevented his escape. He gently shrugged off his weapons and coats, leaving him in only his white shirt and breeches. He rested his back against the headboard, pulling her to him so that she could sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke feeling hungover from her crying, a headache already forming at the back of her head. Despite this, she felt much better than she had the previous night. A light snore accompanied by the rise and fall of the bed beneath her woke her a little more. B _ed? This can't be a bed, it's much too comfortable._

Her eyes blinked away the sleep, looking around her to gather her surroundings. The sun was rising, casting small rays of light about the room. It was most definitely not the crews sleeping arrangements, as she would have hammocks surrounding her filled with the seamen. She lightly lifted her head, turning it to see Jack sleeping soundly underneath her. The position he was in could be nothing but uncomfortable, his head tilted sideways as he reclined against the headboard.

She curled further into his chest, recalling why she was here in the first place. She did not want to recall her fathers parting words.

* * *

Jack woke slowly, feeling Elizabeth curling into him. He adjusted slightly, allowing himself more comfort as he slid down. His movements put his face closer to Elizabeths and he could see that she too was awake.

"M sorry, luv, did I wake you?" He knew her emotions were teetering now, she could at any moment fall back to the weeping mess she was the night before.

"No, I was awake before. Just not ready to face this day."

"Nonsense, dearie, you are a strong woman and face each day as if it were your last. Tis' what we pirates are best at." He tried to comfort her but wasn't sure how exactly.

"I suppose that's right" She nodded, lifting herself from his embrace. "Thank you, Jack. For everything." She kissed him on the cheek before lifting herself and making her way to the door. The kiss, even on the cheek had left him surprised and unable to move until she was long gone.

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the steps, wrapped in her shaw ignoring the rest of the boat. She heard Jack talking and glanced over to him. He was speaking to himself, seemingly mad from being alone in the locker.

"Once every ten years" he kept glancing from shoulder to shoulder. "Even longer given the deficit of rum" _Is rum all he thinks of?_ He continued his self speaking. "Oh, I like that" He paused for a moment as if listening to someone "Not sunset, sundown! And rise, up!" Jack jumped, ready for action. Elizabeth watched him, curious as to what his mind was discovering. "What's that!" He took off to one side of the boat and the crew followed. He continued to run back and forth and eventually Elizabeth was intrigued enough to get up and follow.

"What is it?" She demanded.

"He's rocking the ship!" Many exclaimed as they continued to run back and forth, Barbossa announcing to let loose the cannons and cargo to aid in their efforts.

The boat shifted back and forth slowly gaining speed until finally, it tipped far enough to overturn itself.

"Now up is down," Jack confirmed as water covered the deck. William's hand slipped and he floated downward, Elizabeth realized a moment too late before she could grab him.

A rumbling caught the attention of the crew as the ship turned itself, water flowing off everything and air returning to their lungs.

"We're back!" Gibbs was the first to say.

"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth smiled. _He did it._

Barbossa stood at the head of a circle and pulled his gun to Jack, to which Elizabeth, standing across from Jack, pulled her to Barbossa. Will stood across from Barbossa and pulled his gun to face Jack, while Gibbs stood slightly behind Barbossa and pulled it to face him. Elizabeth pulled her other gun to face Will, a look of confusion crossing his face as she did this. Jack pulled his gun to Will and another to Barbossa.

Barbossa's laugh brought defenses down but they were quickly brought up again when he spoke.

"All right then, the brethren court is a gatherin' and Jack you and I are a goin' and there'll be no arguin' that point." he left no room for argument.

"I is arguin' the point. If pirates are gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Elizabeth turned her guns to Jack.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Will turned his guns to Jack as well.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

"if we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, til there be none left. But you."

"I like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow: the last pirate" Barbossa turned to Jack.

"And you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on it, but I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." Jack smiled before firing his gun. Everyone began firing. Gibbs shook his head.

"Wet powder" everyone dispersed. They found an island to port and restock before killing each other.

Upon the island was the most terrifying sight a pirate could see. The crew poked the Kraken with a stick to ensure it's death. Jack realized that this was no longer a joke, that the sea was truly falling apart.

* * *

Elizabeth was very annoyed when Soa Fang broke Jack's nose, knowing it hurt much more than he would let on. When Will came to the center and demanded she be released, her annoyance grew even more. She was released and immediately approached Will.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?!" Her annoyance was clear.

"It was my burden to bear" she felt the wedge between them grow further.

"He needs the pearl, Captain Turner needs the Pearl, and you and your brethren court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack was distracting the crew. At first no hands raised but then slowly they came up one at a time, from Pintel and Ragetti to Marty and his parrot and Elizabeth. Jack went to stand by them but was stopped by Soa Fang. He was taken away and Elizabeth was unable to follow.

The argument over who was captain of the pearl was argued but Will was quickly out of the picture. Elizabeth felt nothing when he was punched in the stomach and moved away. _Serves him right for what he has begun._ She was shackled along with Will and watched as Soa Fang was also refused the ship. She was curious as to what Barbossa spoke to Soa Fang but his speech was slightly too quiet to hear from her spot.

"The girl" he spoke, obviously referring to none other than her.

"what?" She was slightly ruffled by this.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain." Will demanded. The fire inside her demanded that she rebel.

"Out of the question." Barbossa agreed.

"It was not a question."

"Done." She said finally.

"what? Not done!" Will refused.

"You got us into this mess if this is what frees us then, done!" She was infuriated with Will.

"Elizabeth they're pirates!"

"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates. You are not my husband and even if that was so you will not command me, William." She pushed him away, no longer wanting to be in his presence. _Jack will easily come save me once this is done, I know he will._

"So that's it? You're done with me now?" William exclaimed "After I've done all this for you"

"Done it for me or your father? Honestly, William, you and I both know you would not be here if not for your father's predicament." Her anger that had built up over the entire course of this journey was finally unleashed. "The deal remains then. Goodbye William."

* * *

Jack boarded the Pearl, immediately deciding that Will was to be confined and prevented from further idiotic moves.

Once that was taken care of, he immediately demanded the presence of Elizabeth.

"Well, sir, she's gone." Pintel began

"She gave herself to Soa Fang to save us all" Ragetti continued.

"Aye, he thinks she be calypso, Barbossa proposed the idea and William refused to relinquish her so she willingly went with them." Gibbs informed him. Jack was impressed at what that woman could accomplish, giving herself to save the rest of their hides just as he had once before but in a very different situation.

"To shipwreck cove, that is where Soa Fang will be." Jack stalked to his cabin, knowing with this demand that they would find their way.


	4. I Know Your Son

Please let me know if there's any formatting issues or anything I've been having so many problems with my computer! :(

* * *

Elizabeth was confused. She was confused as to why she was dressed up instead of thrown behind bars, though with the constant supervision it was much the same. Once Sao Fang began to talk, she understood that he thought she was Calypso and rolled with it, hoping to get somewhere with it. She wasn't expecting him to force himself on her, her bite was out of pure instinct. She braced herself, preparing for the fight that was coming as he stepped toward her. A cannon shot was heard for naught but a second before the ball burst through the wood, heading straight for Sao Fang. Elizabeth was surprised, to say the least, looking back over at the demolished room that had stood but a second before. She approached him, afraid of what would happen now that he was injured as well.

"Here, please" his small voice traveled across the sounds of battle. Another blast behind her knocked her to her knees in front of him. He tore his piece of eight before giving it to her. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it, you are captain now."

"Me?" she said shakily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Go in my place to shipwreck cove." A man burst in, talking to his captain. Sao Fang pulled her closer. "Forgive me... Calypso." She watched him fall backwards, the life leaving his eyes. She looked at the trinket he had given her.

"What did he tell you?" the man demanded.

"He made me captain" she stared at the man, finally accepting the dead mans plea. The man in front of her took off running and she followed before being held at sword point.

* * *

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth questioned those men- more like creatures- who walked freely while she and her men stood in the brig. One laughed at her. "Bootstrap?" The other simply said "huh?"

"Bootstrap" she heard a small voice say from near the wall- or no it was in the wall she saw as the man came to life from the wall of a prison he was in. "You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son." She nodded, coming closer to see him. He didn't seem to know what she was talking about. "Will Turner." she added.

"William," He said as if recalling that he even had a son. "Ha!" the man laughed, coming out of the wall with his happiness. "He made it! He's alive! and now he sends you to tell me that he's coming to get me!" The man was so obviously ecstatic over the scene he had created in his head. "Godswoons, he's on his way!" He cheered loudly.

"Yes, Will is alive." She confirmed, not wanting to break the man's heart. "And he wants to help you."

"He can't help me... He won't come." Bootstrap became sullen.

"But you're his father." She reminded him.

"I know you, he spoke of you. He can't save me, he can't come because of you." His finger in her face with those words put a very bad taste in her mouth.

"Me?" She questioned.

"You're Elizabeth," he said as if that should have cleared all the confusion.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth." She said matter-of-factly.

"If Jones be slain, he who slays him must take his place. Captain, forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. And if he saves me, he loses you." Suddenly, Elizabeth recalled her father speaking the same words of a heart and saying it was a silly thing to die for. A silly thing to die for indeed, unless dying meant saving your father from an eternity of hell.

"I see." Elizabeth knew her choice, if she were in Will's shoes quite easily. _Father._ But it seems that Will had been making the choice of her.

"He won't pick me... I wouldn't pick me. Tell him not to come." Bootstrap went back to his place in the wall, "Tell him to stay away. Tell him it's too late. I'm already apart of the ship and the crew." The wall grew back over Bootstrap, and Elizabeth felt unsatisfied with the conversation.

* * *

Jack was waiting for William in the shadows, knowing he would know how to escape the brig once no one was in sight. He allowed the eunuch to tie the bodies up and throw them overboard, planning how he would take his anger out on the boy.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected." the young idiot held his pocket knife up as though Jack were going to jump far enough to reach him. "William, do you notice anything?" Jack asked, climbing toward him. "Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm" Will noted.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this." Jack pointed to the barrel with a dead body attached. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack mocked his idea.

"I said to myself 'Think like Jack'" Will retorted.

"This is what you've arrived at?" Jack said in disbelief. "Lead Beckett to shipwreck cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all mate."

Will lowered his weapon, thinking about his actions.

"How does your dearly beloved feel about this plan?" Jack stirred the pot, knowing it was a sore spot for William that she saught her comfort with Jack instead after learning of her father's death. Then Will turned away, breaking eye contact with no response. _What a eunuch, hasn't even told her of his plans. Why she chose him of any lad she could have I'll never know._

"Ahhhh. Not seen fit to trust her with it." Jack climbed down to stand beside Will.

"I'm losing her Jack. Every step I make toward my father is a step away from Elizabeth."

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away you'll lose her for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." Jack said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Who?" Will asked expecting no answer. _Who would be willing?_ When Jack only turned slightly in his direction he realized Jack referred to himself. "You?"

"Death has a curious way of shuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchmen, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, and you're free to be with charming Elizabeth." Jack explained the plan.

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind itself to the Dutchmen?" Will asked in disbelief. "Forever" He added.

"No mate." Jack shook his head. "I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas to the edges of the map. Free from death itself." _Maybe he forgot I was in Davy Jones' locker?_ Jack wondered. _But then, no man could understand what that was like._ He reminded himself.

"You have to do the job then, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just Davy Jones."

"I don't have the face for tenticles. Immortal has to count for something, eh?"

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing hold of his compass and handing it to Will.

"What's this for?" William asked.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," Jack assured him before breathing in his face, making him step back and lose his balance before falling overboard. Jack pushed the barrel and dead body over to give him a means of floatation. "My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack exclaimed as Will swam to the barrel.

* * *

"Come with me." James said quietly after opening the cell door, "Quickly!" He pushed. Elizabeth jerked her chin forward when her crew looked to her for reassurance. As they filtered out quietly she walked up to James' side.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Choosing a side." his seriousness took her by surprise. They followed behind her crew, watching the others use the rope to climb back to their boat.

"Do not go to shipwreck cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." James spouted the information almost to quickly to catch.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death." James stated before adding "That does not absolve me of my other sins."

"Come with us." Elizabeth decided after a moment of thought. "James come with me." Contemplation went across his face.

"Who goes there!" a voice boomed above them.

"Go! I will follow." James did his best to guard Elizabeth against any prying eyes.

"You're lying." She stated. "Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined." He said before kissing her. "Go now!"

This time Elizabeth hesitated only for a second. _What was that?_ she thought to herself. She moved, climbing across as she heard James demand Will's father to go back to his station. She heard the voices raise before she heard a gunshot and was flung to the icy water below her. She came above the surface in time to see James collapse and scream.


End file.
